moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Hunt (2019)
The Hunt is a American action horror film directed by Craig Zobel. The cast of the film consists of Emma Roberts, Justin Hartley, Hilary Swank, Glenn Howerton, Ike Barinholtz, Betty Gilpin, and Amy Madigan. The film was scheduled to be released in the United States on September 27, 2019 by Universal Pictures. On August 10, 2019, it was reported that the movie would not be released."Universal Scraps 'The Hunt' Release Following Gun Violence Uproar", The Hollywood Reporter, August 10, 2019 Plot Twelve strangers wake up in a clearing. They don't know where they are, or how they got there. They don't know they've been chosen - for a very specific purpose - The Hunt. Cast *Emma Roberts *Justin Hartley *Hilary Swank *Glenn Howerton *Ike Barinholtz *Betty Gilpin *Amy Madigan Cancelled release During the weekend of August 3, 2019 after people were killed or wounded in an attack at a store in El Paso, TX and another shooting just over a half day later in Dayton, OH, ESPN pulled an ad for the movie that they had previously cleared for broadcast. However, AMC still broadcast an ad for the movie during the season premiere of The Preacher. Universal Pictures announced they would be re-evaluating the marketing of the movie and removed some broadcast and online advertisements."Ads Pulled for Gory Universal Thriller 'The Hunt' in Wake of Mass Shootings", The Hollywood Reporter, August 6, 2019 Following messages by U.S. President Donald Trump on August 9th where he did not specifically name The Hunt but described a film to be released as being made "in order to inflame and cause chaos"[https://twitter.com/realDonaldTrump/status/1159898201018834944 Tweets by Donald Trump about The Hunt], August 9, 2019, Universal decided to cancel the release of the film.. Even before the decision, the film drew criticism due to the timing of the film's then-upcoming release and the deaths of people in recent mass shootings."Trump's Apparent Interest in 'The Hunt' Follows Heavy Fox News Coverage", The Hollywood Reporter, August 9, 2019 Videos Add here References Category:Blumhouse Productions films Category:White Rabbit Productions films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:2019 films Category:2019 in film Category:English-language films Category:American films Category:2019 American films Category:2010s films Category:2010s American films Category:Horror films Category:American horror films Category:2019 horror films Category:2019 American horror films Category:2010s horror films Category:2010s American horror films Category:American action films Category:Action films Category:2019 action films Category:2019 American action films Category:2010s action films Category:2010s American action films Category:Action thriller films Category:American action thriller films Category:2019 action thriller films Category:2019 American action thriller films Category:2010s action thriller films Category:2010s American action thriller films Category:Horror thriller films Category:American horror thriller films Category:2019 horror thriller films Category:2019 American horror thriller films Category:2010s horror thriller films Category:2010s American horror thriller films Category:Action horror films Category:American action horror films Category:2019 action horror films Category:2019 American action horror films Category:2010s action horror films Category:2010s American action horror films Category:Thriller films Category:American thriller films Category:2019 thriller films Category:2019 American thriller films Category:2010s thriller films Category:2010s American thriller films Category:Films directed by Craig Zobel Category:Films shot in New Orleans Category:Films produced by Jason Blum